The Minority Biomedical Science Program at the University of Albuquerque is designed to attract and prepare minority undergraduate students for biomedical science professions. Three faculty members direct 12 undergraduates in biomedical research and research related activities. Research projects include the study of isolated cardiac cells, soil and water microorganisms and mutations in fungi.